Alumna y Maesta
by Susan Neko
Summary: Una FanFiction creada de Nina the killer y Jenn the killer


Alumna y maestra (FanFiction)

Pasando años jenn seguía vagando y asesinando gente sin piedad en algunas noches jenn sin olvidar a jeff y a nina escuchaba sus voces una y otra vez , jenn ignorándolas una navaja a velocidad le corta una mejilla, jenn se voltea y ve a nina detrás de ella con otra navaja en su mano.

jenn recogió la navaja y se la lanzo a nina en el brazo, nina sangrando de su brazo y jenn de la mejilla comenzaron a luchan brutalmente pasando unos largos minutos las dos preparan un puño golpeándose ambas en las mejillas y cayendo rendidas al suelo nina dijo la primera palabra

* * *

Nina : no esta mal para ser una principiante

* * *

Jenn quedándose en silencio se levanto y tomo la navaja de nina entregándosela nina se quedo mirando a jenn pensando que se la iba a clavar nina se levanto y tomo la navaja mirando a jenn con una cara curiosa

* * *

Nina : porque no me atacaste

Jenn : no vale la pena asesinar a mi maestra

* * *

nina se quedo mirando a jenn con cara de sorpresa al escuchar lo que jenn acababa de decir unos segundo jenn pone sus manos en su bolsillos y se va caminando

Nina : porque me llamas maestra

Jenn : gracias a ti y a jeff no me arrepiento de nada

* * *

nina poniendo su mano en puñal se acerco a jenn y tomo su hombro

* * *

Nina : hey espera abre tu boca

Jenn : de que servirá?

Nina : solo hazlo

* * *

Jenn abrió su boca y nina empieza a tocar los dientes de jenn

* * *

Nina : no tienes los dientes tan filosos como yo pero servirá

Jenn : servirá?

Nina : seré tu entrenadora para ser una mejor asesina

* * *

jenn y nina vagaron aquella noche buscando nuevas victimas jenn se quedo observando la ventana de una casa

* * *

Nina : empezara tu entrenamiento ahora

Jenn : tan rápido!?

Nina : si ,ve a aquella habitación y tráeme la cabeza de aquella persona

Jenn : bien (eh será mas fácil de lo que pensé)

* * *

Jenn entro por la ventana de aquella persona y saco cuidadosamente su cuchilla, jenn levanta la mirada y ve a nina observándola desde afuera de la ventana

* * *

Jenn : *pensando* que mierd* hace allí no deja que me concentre

* * *

jenn volvió a ver a su víctima y no estaba en su cama , mirando hacia todos lados ve que la puerta se de aquella habitación se habré jenn no tenia nada en mente salió corriendo por la ventana y salto del techo hacia abajo

* * *

Nina : creíste que te haría fácil esta prueba (tono sarcástico)

Jenn : oh cállate

* * *

Jenn se levanta y ve a nina reírse una y otra vez de ella nina mira un nuevo objetivo

* * *

Nina : esta será algo fácil hehehe tráeme el corazón de aquellas muchachas

Jenn : será pan comido

* * *

Jenn camina detrás de aquellas niñas y toma a una de los hombros degollándola la otra muchacha queda mirando a jenn con un terror y comienza a correr jenn la toma de los pies y le dobla el pie haciendo que el hueso de aquella niña sobresaliera, aquella niña comenzando a gritar fuerte iso que jenn le cortara la cabeza segundos nina patea el cuerpo de una de aquellas niñas

* * *

Nina : están muertas ...pero fallaste

Jenn : Quee!?

Nina : solo te pedí su corazón

Jenn : quieres su corazón aquí lo tienes

* * *

jenn habré los cuerpo de las niñas y le saca el corazón de un solo tirón

* * *

Jenn : listo aquí los tienes

Nina : Ya no servirán sigue practicando y cuando me entiendas diré que estas lista

Jenn : que caraj* hago con esto!

Nina : nose arrógalo por hay ...oh comételo hehehe

Jenn mirando a nina la salió persiguiendo

jenn : no es gracioso

Nina : para mi si lo es hahahaha

* * *

nina se tropieza y jenn reía mientras seguía corriendo mirando hacia atrás cuando vuelve a poner su mirada enfrente su camino choca con un árbol unos minutos al abrir los ojos nina esta enfrente de ella

* * *

Nina : eh te paso algo

Jenn : que mi cerebro salga de curso es bueno no entonces no me paso nada

Nina : nha estas bien levántate ,ya se esta haciendo de día sabes usar modo ilusión

Jenn : SI

* * *

Jenn pasa sus manos por la cara y se pone unos ojos normales y una boca normal

* * *

Nina : ... eso es todo

Jenn : que esperabas

Nina : *suspiro* esto será mas difícil de lo que imagine vuelve a tu forma original te vez horrible con esos ojos de bicho

Jenn : ñeñeñeñe

* * *

Jenn volvió a su forma original y sin despegar la vista de nina la observo como ella se formaba en su forma ilusión una y otra vez

* * *

Nina : entendiste

Jenn : No

Nina : eres peor que enseñarle a un perro

Jenn : no te enojes lo intentare

* * *

Jenn intentando hasta la atardecer se concentro y pudo usar su modo ilusión a la perfección con una cara de asombro miro a nina y nina con su cabeza balanceándose arriba y abajo jenn expandió su sonrisa, al hacerse de día jenn y nina se quedaron entrenando en el parque con forma ilusión sin importar como las miraban las personas al pelear, jenn lanza una patada y nina la detiene con su brazo lanzando un puñetazo haciendo que jenn se agachará y le tomara el pie, las dos cayeron rendidas al suelo mirando hacia arriba agotadas se sientan en una banca a descansar

* * *

Jenn : I? como a estado?

Nina : puedes mejorar

* * *

Jenn suspira mirando las palomas nina con cara curiosa mira a jenn pensando porque me ah de agradar esta niña, jenn despega la mirada de las paloma y mira a nina

* * *

Jenn : Que?

Nina : nada

* * *

las dos se levantan de aquella banca y cae del bolsillo de jenn una pequeña foto de sus pequeños hermanos, nina se queda viendo la foto que jenn tenia guardada en su bolsillo, jenn le arrebata la foto a nina y la guarda otra vez en su bolsillo jenn camino adelante con las manos en su bolsillo nina se quedo atrás mirando a jenn irse , y tomo otro rumbo las dos sin decir una sola palabra se separaron sin mirar atrás.


End file.
